Candles and Steam
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Zuko comes with Katara to the Southern Water Tribe and misses the warm weather of the Fire Nation. What will Katara do to warm him up? And what do candles and steam have to do with it? Zuko's in for a surprise...


**This fanfic is based on Nylak's awesome picture on ! The picture is called **_**Avatar . Zutara : Your Candle. **_**Here's the link, just delete the spaces **

**http : / / nylak . deviantart . com / art / Avatar – Zutara – Your – Candle – 104466896**

**Here's **_**Candles and Steam**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara walked through the deep snow of the Southern Water Tribe in the light of the setting sun. It had been 3 years since the end of the war. Katara had returned to the South Pole only a few days ago to visit her family. The Gaang was still traveling together, helping out places that had been hit hard by the war and were still struggling.

Everyone had decided to take a little break. Aang was going to the Fire Nation to visit a girl he had met while he went to school there. Katara remembered him mentioning her name was Onji. Sokka and Toph, who were dating, had gone to visit Toph's parents in the Earth Kingdom. And Zuko…

"Katara are you going to tell me where we're going?" Zuko asked from behind her. He had a dark red fur coat tight around him. Being a firebender, Zuko didn't like the cold much. So trekking through snow, even with his girlfriend, Katara, was torture for him.

"We're almost there," Katara called over her shoulder.

"Can't you just tell me where?" Zuko asked.

"It'll ruin the surprise," Katara giggled. They began walking downhill toward the bottom of a cliff. At least the cliff blocked the wind, so it was a bit warmer there.

Zuko noticed that at the bottom was a small pool of water. In it were small silver circles with orange flickers on top of them. Zuko noticed they were candles as they got closer and that steam was rising from the pool.

"It's hot," he said, his brow furrowing.

"The candles have a mineral in them that heats up when it comes in contact with water," Katara said, grinning at him as they stopped in front of the pool, "So the water is pretty warm. I thought you may want a little bit of home in all this snow." Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"So this is why you had me put on my bathing suit under my clothes," he said, "I just thought you had gone crazy or something." Katara punched him playfully in the chest.

"Now turn around and change," she said. Zuko kissed her nose and obeyed. He heard Katara discard her coat and clothes and then a splash in pool.

"Come on," Katara said. Zuko discarded the rest of his clothes, just in his red swim suit and dove into the water. Katara was right, it was pleasantly warm. He surfaced and noticed Katara was nowhere in sight.

"Katara?" he called, looking around a bit panicked. He dove under water just in time to see Katara swimming toward him, a mischievous grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around him until and pushed him back until they were near the edge of the cliff, where they surfaced for air. While Zuko tried to catch his breath, Katara pushed him against the cliff wall.

Zuko was able to finally get a good look at Katara's bathing suit. Instead of wearing her white swimsuit, Katara wore a blue bikini trimmed with white and that left very little to the imagination. Katara had taken her hair out of its braid so that it now hung wet and straight from the water. They were both covered with droplets of water that glimmered from the light of the candles.

"You little water nymph," he growled, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. Katara just smirked at him, her cool hands grabbing his waist.

"Is it getting hot in here, or is it just you?" she purred, "There's steam rising from the water." Zuko looked around and, sure enough, there was a layer of steam hovering over the pool. Even some of the ice around the edge of the pool had melted away.

"See what you do to me," he murmured, his lips dangerously close to Katara's, teasing her. Katara chuckled.

"Why don't make some more steam," Katara purred seductively, "It's getting kinda cold in here." Zuko didn't need telling twice and captured Katara's lips in a fiery kiss. Katara nipped at his bottom lip, here cool tongue slipping into his mouth and dancing with his. Her hands danced along Zuko's abdomen, toying with his abs.

When they finally parted for breath, steam surrounded then.

"Now it's starting to feel like the Fire Nation," Zuko chuckled, nipping at Katara's neck. Katara closed her eyes, letting out a whimper of pleasure.

"Zuko," she moaned, pressing her body closer to his. Zuko chuckled, sucking and nipping at a sensitive spot Katara had, right where her neck met her shoulder.

"Zuko," she breathed, "You're being a tease.

"But you love it," Zuko whispered, his lips hot like a flame against her skin. He kissed his way up her neck, licking the shell of her ear and eliciting another moan from Katara. Finally, his lips met her's again in a heated kiss and the steam rose, hiding the two lovers, the only proof of their presence being the rising steam, shimmering red, orange and gold from the candlelight.

**There's **_**Candles and Steam**_**. Just a little fact, Onji tends to make little cameos in my stories cause I just love that girl to death ^-^ I wish there were more episodes with her. Anyway, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
